in the field of optical communication, information is typically encoded onto a light beam in order to create an optical signal that is encoded with information that can be transferred from one device to another via an interconnection device within a fiber optic network of a particular architecture. Situations where a communications system or apparatus is exposed to harsh environmental conditions such as extreme high or low temperatures, extreme changes in temperature, exposure to high radiation levels, large amounts of shock forces, unstable environments, or other such environments, may create issues with component reliability and/or durability, among other issues.
Various approaches to providing a fiber optic network have focused on architectures related to commercial and/or telecommunication applications such as ring architectures. However, such architectures may not have the additional information and/or adjustment capabilities available in other network architectures such as a broadcast star fiber optic network that could be utilized in some situations.
Some implementations of broadcast star fiber optic networks have utilized a single optical power amplification setting at a particular margin above a minimum effective setting to account for variations in network components. These networks are preset and diagnostics may be performed by a technician that accesses the system. Having a technician perform such diagnostics may lead to certain amounts of downtime for the network before a fault is detected, in some instances.
Some networks provide self-setting optical power levels for data transmission for point-to-point fiber optic or free space optical links and have focused on setting power at the transmitter. Such diagnostic approaches can involve external equipment and/or have a cost associated with integration into current modules.